lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jblevens/jblevens' Guide to Lumber Tycoon 2 Buying and Selling
Okay, if you're reading this it's most likely you either have a shop or are buying from a shop. This post is purely to give the general price range for the collectibles and other items in LT2, so nobody gets scammed. Enjoy. AXES: Fire Axe: You should sell/buy this for 5-7k unboxed, 7-10k boxed, and 10-14k wrapped. Candycane Axe: Sell/buy this one for about 4-6k unboxed, 6-9k boxed, and 9-12k wrapped. End Times Axe: These are becoming harder and harder to find, I'd reccomend about 10k for this one. Rukiryaxe: This is an extremely common axe thanks to duping- don't sell or buy this for any more that 5k. Gold Axe: Why do you even need to see this? Don't sell this axe because if you have it you don't need money, you'll just get banned. Don't buy or sell this axe or you're a hacker. Silver Axe: I am fed up with people selling these things. Why buy it from a player for 3k when you can get it for 2k? Beta Axe: This is duped. A Lot. Sell for 3-7k unboxed, 7-10k boxed. Alpha Axe: Still duped. But rarer. Sell 7-10k unboxed, 10-25k boxed. Is that all the axes? I think so. COLLECTIBLES: BIG GIFT/Numbered Cube: The price of this is widely dependent on the number. Numbers 12 or 13 can sell for maybe up to 50k each, but most other numbers are worth a lot less. Other numbers would be worth 5-10k. Wobbly Gift (2015) and Wobblier Gift (2016): The 2015 Version is worth a bit more than the 2016 version; Sell or buy the 2015 version for 15-25k and the 2016 one will go for 10-17.5k each. Happy Red/Blue Gifts of Fun and the Red/Blue Balls: These are complicated. Sell both gifts for around 15k each MAXIMUM of 20k, but when it comes to the balls, it's way more complex. BY NUMBERS, these are the values. Red Balls: 1-10 = Up to One Million. 10-100 = Up to 500k. 100-1000 = Up to 200k. 1000-10000 = Up to 100k. 10000-100000 = Not really collected. Sell for about 7k. Anything above that is at max worth 5k. Blue Balls: Same as above but subtract about 20% from the value. Coal Gift/Acceptable Gift: Considering these were almost the most costly gifts per their year their values are pretty high. Coal gift will sell WRAPPED for UP TO 40k, Boxed for UP TO 25k, and unboxed for up to 15k. The spork will sell for 30k at the most wrapped, 20k at the most boxed and 10k at the most unboxed. Sleigh Gift: Sell for 70k wrapped, 50k boxed, 35k unboxed. Bold and Brash: I honestly do not know what to sell this for. It's really rare, so it may be very valuable. In my eyes don't sell this for more than 200k. Ostrich Eye: Let's face it- dupers ruined this item. Sell for 50k at the max. Other Paintings: Sell Title Unknown for up to 10k, Disturbed Painting for up to 5k, and- don't even sell Outdoor Watercolor Sketch. Even the noob-iest of players could buy at least 100 of these. Tell me if I missed any! WOOD: This Section covers wood values. Elm Wood: This is a highly demanded tree for house building; a bunch of rich players who are too lazy to get it themselves will usually pay 150-500 a plank for this. Lava Wood: A good, valuable, hard-to-get wood for houses. Some people will pay up to 2k a plank for this. Cavecrawler Wood: SUPER hard to obtain, VERY rare, and prettttty darn valuable. Sell for up to 10k a plank for this. Zombie-Gold wood: Sell these for 2k a plank if they're big planks. Spook or Glow Wood: Sell for 25k for a big spook plank, 25k for a small glow plank. Palm Wood: DOn't sell this wood. You might get banned! Category:Blog posts